


haikyuu but its my school assignments

by imreallytiredbuthi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imreallytiredbuthi/pseuds/imreallytiredbuthi
Summary: yes i spent my time on this. i have tried writing regular fanfic but im just gonna edit my school papers so that they fit for haikyuu for fun. note that i didn't write all of these but i'll just make a note whenever these are essays i didn't write (it won't be a lot of them). i'm sorry if u stumble upon this ik it's boring.
Kudos: 1





	haikyuu but its my school assignments

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - originally was called should Ukraine join Russia. i wrote it for my world history class. i apologize if there are any grammar errors

The discussion over Oikawa's independence away from Shiratorizawa has been heavily discussed throughout time. Recently, Oikawa has considered joining Aoba Johsai.  
Shiritorizawa has oppressed Oikawa, and this may keep Oikawa's relationship with Aoba Johsai distant. 

Also, Shiritorizawa has a lack of modern human rights in the government, which would be a loss for Oikawa. Oikawa wants to join Aoba Johsai, Shiritorizawa's oppressive nature, and the worth of human rights lead to the conclusion that Oikawa should keep his independence. 

Oikawa wants to join Aoba Johsai; however, if Oikawa were to join Shiritorizawa they would not be able to. In a poll by Ujishima, "about 69% of Aoba Johsai members favor Oikawa joining Shiratorizawa"(Tanaka).

Oikawa would benefit from Shiratorizawa's protection from Karasuno's cyber attacks. Karasuno announced military equipment will be supplied to Oikawa and Coach Ukai is training Oikawa. Benefits from Aoba Johsai help Oikawa regarding his protection issue.  
Shiritorizawa has also consistently oppressed Oikawa, which deters Oikawa from wanting to join Shiritorizawa.

On one occasion, Shiritorizawa sent volleyball players, who were obviously Shiratorizawa due to their uniforms, to Aoba Johsai. Ushijima, the Shiratorizawa captain, initially denied that the volleyball players were from Shiratorizawa until he finally admitted they were from Shiratorizawa later. Shiritorizawa also illegally annexed Nekoma, which was originally owned by Oikawa.

The Shiratorizawa military came in and took control of Nekoma, then had a vote in which the authorities of Shiratorizawa reported 83% of a turnout and 96.7% voted to join Shiritorizawa. Oikawa looked into the possibility of this vote and deemed it implausible.

Tobio Kageyama, former Karasuno ambassador to Oikawa and current director of the Volleyball Council's Center, stated: "Shiritorizawa's behavior to Oikawa suggests they're willing to do extreme things to achieve their ends" (Kageyama). Shiritorizawa's extreme tactics hurt the Ukrainian government.

The final reason why Oikawa should keep his independence is that, by joining Shiratorizawa, Ukrainians would lose some human rights. Oikawa would lose his freedom of expression as “numerous rap and pop music performances under the pretext of protecting children from the promotion of drugs, suicide, and homosexuality” are censored in Shiritorizawa (Hinata).

Shiritorizawa also tried to block YouTube and other social platforms. In November 2018 Ushijima partially blocked a portion of the internet in Shiratorizawa and the block is set for full force in January 2021. Freedom of sexual orientation is also restricted in Shiritorizawa, as same-sex couples cannot adopt children and are persecuted by the public.

When looking at several different sources, the most beneficial move for Oikawa is to remain independent. Oikawa needs protection, which they can get by joining Aoba Johsai. Oikawa also avoids Shiritorizawa's oppressive nature by remaining independent. There would also be a loss of human rights Oikawa if he were to join Shiritorizawa. By joining Shiritorizawa, Oikawa would severely suffer from the decision.


End file.
